Post-Apocalyptia
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: The NYM(New York Militia) and NYFC(NY freedom coalition) are fighting for control of of the ruins of New York, 2349. Follow Annabeth as she struggles to comprehend which side is for her. Post Nuclear war, terrible at descriptions!
1. Enter Lt Chase

**Basically, this story is set in post apocalyptic New York, after a huge nuclear war, where a faction, called the New York Militia, has taken over most of the north eastern states. But, another force, the New York Freedom Coalition, (NYFC) Is trying to take them out. Terrible at describing my stuff, but hopefully you enjoy anyway :)**

_**Annabeth**_

I Yawned as I sat up in my bunk. You'd figure that a Lieutenant Colonel like myself would have her own room, but I bunked with the regular soldiers. It took me a while to get over the fact that they hadn't stationed me at the empire state building yet, but what can you do. I got out of the bunk and walked to to the kitchen to find something to eat. I walked out into the hall and walked into our officer in charge, Torres. He smiled as he re-stabilized himself.

"Ah! Lt. Chase! I was just coming to get you."

"Whatever for Torres?"

I got a message from General Castellan. He wants you over at the Empire state building." Well speak of what I wanted. Luke and I were close friends, and he respected my judgement over a lot of higher ranking officers, and I couldn't help but be a bit jealous that he was in charge of our army in New York city, while I was sitting around doing nothing. But I guess that's what I get for being out of service during the battle of Central Park. Luke had taken charge when the old general died in combat, and they promoted him.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, something to do with those damn rebels, I'm sure" I could only nod in agreement. The rebels, or, if where using their technical name, The New York Freedom Coalition, had been a thorn in our side since I joined 5 years ago when I was 18, and since a long time before that as well. I didn't know much about their leaders, but one thing we all knew was that all head officers were named after Greek gods and heroes and the like. I guess it was too protect their real identity, but I didn't get it.

"Alright, when do I leave?''

"Right now. Castellan sent a convoy to get you"

"A whole convoy?"

"Well, an armored truck, but he needs you there" Luke wasn't really an urgency person, but this must have been a big problem. I thanked Torres for the info and wandered out to the truck and jumped inside. I was deep in thought the whole way there. Why would Luke, out of all the higher ranking officers, call a me? Simply because we were old friends? I didn't know. I just watched the rubble of New York pass around me. I'm guessing that at some point before the nuclear war that New York had been a hub of activity. People left and right, businessmen having arguments quietly with their wives about work hours, homeless begging for money, and electronics, which these days were hard to come by. But now, 200 years after Americas nuclear war, all that was left was a shell of what New York City used to be. What would've been the tallest skyscrapers were reduced to 1 or 2 story barely stable buildings. Most smaller buildings had been destroyed completely.

Everything except for the Empire State Building, for whatever reason.

People used to say that when the government realized that New York was a target, they decided to save the Empire State, simply because of its size, it could be used as a vantage point for snipers or mortar fire. That didn't make sense, seeing as most mortar or anti-air turrets could not fit on the roof, and it was too tall for snipers. Others said that it survived because a force field went up around it so that the hope of the citizens would not be gone. Bullshit as well, seeing that they evacuated as many as the could to fallout bunkers when the bombs started to fall. Others said that it was untouched due to the fact that it wasn't directly targeted by any bombs, so it survived the initial blast. Even then, however, 200 years of no maintenance and it should be in the ground. But no one new how it was still standing. I felt the truck under me come to a halting stop., and I opened the door to see the entrance guarded by two NYM soldiers. As I approached, the saluted me.

"General Castellan is waiting for you in his office on floor 30," They informed me. I nodded as I stepped inside and went to the elevator. Another thing very little people understood about post-apocalyptia was where the working electricity came from. Usually it came from restored power plants and solar energy, but even that wasn't enough to make me feel like this elevator wan't about to crash to the basement and kill me. I made it to the correct floor while listening to that crappy elevator music. You'd think our ancestors could put better tunes in these long boring rides up a million floors, but they had to stick with some obscure 80's song that made you want to kill yourself rather than stand in an enclosed space with another person listening to it. I walked down the halls to a guarded doorway, which I assumed was Luke's office. I peered in the doorway to see Luke having a heated discussion over transmission line.

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand what you're saying, but I simply don't have the manpower for such a job..." I heard someone yell at him from the other line, and he ran his hand over his blonde hair.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do... yeah, goodbye..." He hung up, did a one-eighty, and smiled when he saw me.

Ah, Annabeth, you made it! Or Lt. Chase, I suppose I should call you" I smirked.

"Reporting for Duty _**General** **Castellan,**_Isn't that what you go by these days?" He rolled his eyes and opened his arms, expecting a hug. I complied, rushing to him. It had been 2 years since I'd last even heard from him, and now he was the commander of our forces in the city. Times flies, I suppose.

"So, I said, breaking up the hug. Why did you call me here?" His expression turned grim.

"I just needed a trusted opinion on how we should approach dealing with these rebels, and I thought to myself, _Why not Annabeth, she's smart!_"

"Why thank you, what did you need help with?" Luke led me to a table with a hologram of New York.

"The rebels have had increased raids on the building in the past week. They're trying to scout it out. They've never come close to worry about them, but their party size has increased over each scouting party." He pointed to three different points on the map. "They seem to be coming from here, here and here"

"Why don't you just take them out?"

"Because then they would retaliate because they'd say the scouts weren't bothering us. We don't need the NYFC army descending on us" I nodded in understanding, thinking the situation over.

"what if you send out parties to question them?"

"They'd gun our men down, or they wouldn't listen, I've interrogated enough of them to know they're trained not to listen" I looked at Luke.

"Why did you need me here if you pushed away all my options?" He stared back at me.

"Because I expected you to have better options then brute force and failed diplomacy. If this was 2091, maybe they'd appreciate you." I narrowed my gaze at him and sighed. He was right. I should be able to come up with better options than that.

"Well, how do you know that they're scouting us out? Maybe they're just scavenging"

"Because I fought in the Battle of Central park back in 2346. They're not scavenging, they're scouting" That was Luke's general response to everything he knew better than someone. Just because he got a field promotion and led the NYM to victory, he thinks he's so perfect. I was about to say something when a soldier, out of breath and dirty, leaned in the doorway, panting.

"What is it soldier?" Luke demanded. The soldier looked up, fear in his eyes.

"NYFC... army... attacked my group... coming..." He passed out and I paled. Army? This was bad. Luke called the door guards over, telling them to get the exhausted messenger to the medics and get him water. Pure, not irradiated. I turned to him.

"Now what?" Luke seemed nervous.

"I'll gather the men, we need to defend this position we can't lose..."

BOOM!

BOOM!

explosions landed somewhere above us, causing dirt and debris to rain down on top of us.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled.

"Mortar fire!" Luke responded. I ran to the window, looked down the street, and fear took a hold of me. At least 1300 men where descending on our position, led by a men wearing metal armor and a black trench coat. He was handed something, a megaphone, I suppose, and he spoke.

"General Castellan? I know your there. I suggest you and your men come out here with your hands up and surrender, or I will drive this building into the ground!"

It didn't take a genius to know he wasn't kidding.

**Hope you enjoy! R&R!**


	2. Not Good

Luke was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. It would have been funny had I not known that their was an army ready to kill us all outside.

"We could defend ourselves" I suggested. He shook his head rapidly, muttering curses.

"We need to be diplomatic" He finally said, facing me.

"Totally not what I said like, 5 minutes ago" He growled. "Sorry, sorry. Should I go?" He nodded.

"He doesn't know you, maybe he'll listen" Take some men with you, just in case"

"In case of what? Their over 1000 men down their. 3 or 4 men aren't gonna make a difference" He waved me off. I'd never seen him like this.

"Just in case" He repeated.

* * *

I was mentally preparing myself in the lobby when Luke approached, reached in my pistol holster, took it, and threw it aside.

"If you're armed, it won't go well. Look calm too. If you looked as freaked out as you do right now, he won't take you seriously" I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You think I can do this?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you can, He replied. Your Annabeth Chase. Smartest girl I know" I appreciated the comment, but this guy in the trench coat looked a lot more battle wary than me. I walked out the front door with the men and started down the road.

It didn't take long before we were shot at. Bullets flew around us, and we hit the ground.

"Hold your fire!" I shouted. "We're trying to be diplomatic!" The bullets stopped flying, so I assumed we were allowed through.

"We're so fucked" I heard one of the soldiers behind me. I couldn't have agreed more, but now was not the time. I got up and approached the army. When we got close enough to be in earshot, and eyesight, the man in the trench coat sent chills down my spine. He stood tall and proud, waiting for me to arrive. He was flanked by a man in golden armor and big Asian guy that looked like a bear on steroids. I gulped, as all three watched me approach. When we got within 15 feet, the man in the trench coat smiled and opened his arms.

"Welcome! I suppose you're here to discuss the terms of surrender" He watched me with calculating sea green eyes. They unnerved me.

"Not exactly. I'm here for your demands."

"You know my demands. The Empire state building or your lives. I suggest you pick wisely."

"Can't we talk about this?" He sighed like he had no time for this, and snapped his fingers. Two soldiers rushed forward with a table and two chairs.

"Sit" He commanded. "Amuse me" I sat down as did he, the golden guy and the bear Asian stepped forward, still flanking him.

"Is there anything else you could possibly want that we can provide?" I asked politely. He sighed and rested his head on his arm, watching me quietly.

"No" He said simply. I sighed.

"There must be something"

"First, lets be formal here. What is your name?" I paused.

"Lt. Chase to you sir" I replied politely. He smiled as though this amused him.

"Perseus" He said, still smiling. I tilted my head, confused.

"Like that old greek hero? That's an odd name."

"It's a code name, to prevent my enemies to know my real identity." I remained quiet for a few moments, before meeting his green eyes.

"Anything at all?" I pleaded. He sighed.

"No, I already told you..." The Asian guy leaned down and muttered something to him. He seemed to be listening intently, and he gestured for the golden guy. He whispered something in the mans ear, and he nodded curtly. Perseus looked at me as though he was enjoying this.

"There are a couple things" He said.

"What are those?"

"Guns, meds, ammo, and armor. Give me those things within two hours, and I will leave with my army. If you don't give me these, I will assume that you are going to die"

"Is that it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your lucky I'm giving alternate demands at all. Now go get me what I want"

* * *

Needless to say that Luke wasn't happy with the alternate demands

"That all?" He asked disbelievingly. I nodded.

"We should give him what he wants Luke. He wasn't very easy to break" Luke nodded understandingly

"You did your best, I'll see what I can do" Luke dismissed me, and I sat down in a chair, watching Perseus' army through the window. They hadn't moved, but I knew this wouldn't end well. Even if we got Perseus what he wanted, he'd come back with what he gave him. We were only delaying our own fate. I sighed. Why today of all days would Luke want me here? Why couldn't I be back at the NYM bunker, playing pool with the others, not even caring. I suppose that what I get for being so smart.

An hour and 45 minutes later, Luke's men had assembled all the crates of supplies in the lobby, and I was pacing, waiting for the okay to get going. Luke approached me.

"Be careful" He warned. "I heard stories of this guy. He might try something"

"He seemed reasonable enough" I replied.

"Yeah, well, just don't trust him. He doesn't want peace, he wants to kill us, now we're just supplying him with the ability too"

"We'll be fine, Luke, stop worrying. Your worse than a pre-war housewife" a smile cracked on his face.

"Get going, Lieutenant, give him his supplies"

* * *

As I re-approached Perseus and his men, He got up from his chair and smiled.

"I assume you have what I asked for?" He asked, watching as the men behind me set the crate down.

"Like I promised, within 2 hours" He nodded with a grin and, with a fraction of a second of his smile appearing, it disappeared.

"Hyperion!" He shouted. The golden armor guy, now I suppose, Hyperion, stepped forward.

"Sir" He said curtly.

"Check the crates" Hyperion nodded, and I got confused.

"Why are you checking them?" I asked curiously. Perseus laughed.

"you take me for a fool, Lt. Chase. I've been in too many bad situations to not check those crates. If Hyperion finds nothing, your clear. If he finds something un-ordinary..." His smile just widened. Hyperion cracked open the armor crates.

"Most in bad condition," He reported. "But fixable." Perseus nodded. Hyperion moved to the guns and ammo. He whistled.

"Lots of nice weapons here" He said smiling widely. He moved on too the meds. He kicked the crate open and shifted through the syringes and gauze and whatever else was in there.

"Looks all good" Hyperion said. Perseus nodded and turned to me.

"Well Lt. Chase, looks like your..."

"Hold it!" Hyperion yelled. I looked back at him to see him pulling something out of the meds crate. When I saw it, my throat dried up.

A bomb.

An activated bomb was in the meds crate. Perseus sighed.

"You betrayed my trust Lt. Chase" He informed me, sounding genuinely sad. I gulped.

"I... I had nothing to do with this! It must have been one of the men!" Perseua rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Seven of the men behind him raised their guns, and I ducked, but they weren't aiming for me. They gunned down the men who carried the crates. I heard them scream, and I stood back up slowly.

"I'll... just leave" I informed Perseus quietly. He laughed.

"You aren't going anywhere" I felt someone grab me, and I turned to find the Asian from before holding my arms behind my back.

"What... are you doing?" Perseus approached me, leaned down to be at eye level with me on my knees

"Can't have you going back to inform your friends you failed, can we?"

"You... you said you'd retreat with the supplies!" I cried out as he turned around.

"Oh, we are. I am a man of my word. But you..." He turned back to smirk at me.

"We can't have you trying to blow me up gain, can we?" The last thing I felt was the butt of a rifle slamming into the back of my head, and I lost consciousness.

**R&R!**


	3. Amuse Me

**Although this would be the 3rd chapter today, I just thought I should say I don't know who often I'll be able to update the story, just because of school and other factors. anyway, enjoy!**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain. I saw black spots before my eyes, and I felt around the back of my head. Didn't take me long to find the huge lump. It fit in the palm of my hand. I groaned in pained and looked around. I was in a dark cell, and a dim light was lit in the hall around the cells.

"Hello?" I called. I got no response.

"Hello?" I tried again.

"Quiet down, will ya? You want the guard to come over there and beat you quiet?" I looked in the direction of the voice, towards the other cell to my left. A man crawled into my vision. He had a thinning white goatee and bags under his eyes. He wore a faded NYM uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked. He flinched.

"The jailer will beat you" He hissed. "Whisper"

"Sorry," I replied, "Who are you?"

"Damasen" He said.

"Annabeth Chase" I replied. We were quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"What'd you do to get in here?"

"I didn't do anything. My men slipped a bomb into the supplies we were giving them. Took me prisoner. Killed them" Damasen nodded understandingly.

"Sounds like Perseus. Just hope Thanatos doesn't get to you. He'll punch your pretty face in"

"Thanatos? The jailer?" Damasen nodded

"Code named after the greek god of death. Ironic since he's the jailer of this prison"

"Whats the prison called?"

"Tartarus" The name sent a chill down my back. I recognized the name. Basically Tartarus was the deepest part of the underworld, where every villian went when they died. Deepest circle of hell. I hadn't noticed until now that the air seemed poisonous.

"Nice name. I didn't think Perseus was this dark..."

"Oh, he isn't. This is Thanatos' jail, though. Perseus doesn't know what goes on here" I really didn't want to meet this Thanatos guy, but I knew deep down I would eventually. I tried to stand up, but my head pain forced me back down.

"Zhang hit you pretty hard. You won't be getting on your feet any day soon"

"Yeah, I got that" I was about to start tending to the the golf ball on my head when the door down the hall flew open. A man wearing modified police armor and a laser pistol on his belt and a... log on his back? He approached my cell, and smiled when he realized I was awake.

"Good, your finally awake. Perseus wanted to see you" Before I could object, he opened my jail cell and dragged me up, causing more black spots to appear in my vision.

"Good luck" Damasen muttered.

"Quiet you!" The jailer yelled. I was dragged outside into what looked like a college campus, but militarized. Guards stood on every corner, and they walked around, to dorms, to classes full of missiles and ammo. I was seeing how prepared these guys where. This was just one camp. there must have been more everywhere, and if they where all like this, the NYM was not prepared. They had to know. Thanatos directed me to the biggest building. I was pushed down the halls until I was forced inside a guarded door. Perseus was sitting in the recliner behind the desk, looking out the window, talking to a man wearing a tuxedo.

"...and double the guards near the cafeteria. I swear if one more idiot wants after curfew snacks..."

"Perseus" Thanatos interrupted. "I brought you your prisoner" Perseus turned around, and spotted me.

"Thank you Thanatos. You can leave now" The jailer left me where I was and left to return to Tartarus. Perseus smiled at me.

"Sorry about him. Terrible at social events, really" He seemed as though he forgot he ordered me hit in the back of the head. I remained quiet. Perseus frowned, then glanced at the man in the tuxedo.

"Oh man" He said, laughing. "Where are my manners. Ms. Chase, this is Grover. Grover, this is... I didn't catch your first name." I didn't say anything. Perseus frowned, then rolled his eyes, and pressed a button on the remote resting on his desk. Volts of electricity arched up my arms from the cuffs. I screamed. Perseus seemed to flinch.

"Please make this as simply as possible, Ms. Chase, or it could get ugly. I'll ask it again. What your first name?" I breathed heavily to recover from the electrocution.

"...Annabeth..." He smiled.

"Grover, this is Annabeth" Grover smiled weakly at me. "Hi"

"Hello" I answered hollowly. I waited.

"what do you want Perseus?" I asked.

"Ah," He said. "Straight to the point, I see" He stood up and walked to the window.

"Do you know what undercover operations the NYM run?"

"Undercover? Like recon?"

"No. I suppose you don't know then..." He walked back to his desk. He stared at me. Grover coughed.

"I don't she'll listen Perseus" He said quietly. "She seems pretty loyal" Perseus grinned. He did that a whole lot.

"But she's also very influenced. I can tell by the way she conducted herself back on the street"

"You don't know me" Perseus laughed.

"I don't need to. I know your type. Strong, loyal, told that the NYM has the right set of ideals to lead the state. The whole country even."

"How did you know those things?" I asked. It surprised me that Perseus knew that those exact things were told to every knew soldier when they got in.

"Takes a soldier to know a soldier" He said matter-of-factly. I didn't know if he meant that as though he was part of the NYM before or if he had simply been a soldier.

"Now," He continued. "We have a couple of options here. You can work with us or..." I interrupted him by laughing.

"I won't work with you corrupt bastards." Perseus frowned.

"Annabeth, maybe you should know what the NYM does..."

"Not ideal sir" Grover interrupted. Perseus silenced him with a hand.

"Annabeth, do you want to know what they do?"

"Amuse me" I growled.

**shorter than the other chapters, but my fingers hurt. R&R!**


	4. Volunteering

**Don't take this as a trend of updating. I don't see myself posting a chapter a day, let alone three, like yesterday. That was just because I needed to get the ideas out, and it worked nicely. Anyway, on we go!**

The way Perseus commanded the men to part in the hallway without saying a word was truly a sight to behold. Men were fighting, arguing, and doing multiple things in the way, and when Perseus strode(**A/N** **Is that how you spell that? I have no idea but it wasn't underlined in red sooo...**.) down the hallway, silently, and the men parted without saying a word. Arguments died down, soldiers putting each other in headlocks and demanding the other to say uncle ceased their fighting. They stood shoulder to shoulder down the halls, staring straight ahead. It was kind of admiring.

"These guys really respect you" I said out loud. Perseus chuckled.

"They know that if I'm walking down the halls, they don't get in the way. You must demand respect from your men, Annabeth" I painfully noticed that he was now calling me by my first name. He turned to the left and opened a door into what would have been the college library, but it was all filled in with military files rather than books. Perseus shut the door behind us.

"Chiron!" He called. We waited and waited, but no one showed. Perseus was rhythmically tapping his foot on the marble floor.

"Chiron!" He shouted again.

"Gods of Olympus man! I'm in a fucking wheelchair, I can't just show up right when you call me!" A man in, you guessed it, a wheelchair, rolled up to us, looking slightly irritated. Perseus snorted.

"Well maybe you should stay off the upper levels and stay on the ground floor, like I said. I have men to file our reports, you don't have too" Chiron muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, then looked at me.

"Whose this with you? A new girlfriend?" Perseus was surely about to retort when I broke out laughing.

"Me and him? You must be joking" Chiron rubbed his goatee.

"Yes, yes, yes, I see. Perseus would never love a grunt to the NYM" I was about to tip the wheelchair over when Perseus coughed.

"Chiron, I'm here to show her the files on the NYM." Chiron grinned.

"Ah, converting her, are we? Well, let me be the first to welcome you, then" Before I could retort, Chiron wheeled off for the files. I turned to Perseus.

"He's pleasant" I stated.

"You got to let him grow on you" Perseus muttered. It was at least 20 minutes before Chiron returned, with an armful of military reports.

"Here you are, Perseus. All the 'files' we have about the Militia" Perseus took them.

"Thank you Chiron." Perseus nodded for me to follow him, and we sat down at a table far away from the entrance. He threw an open file in front of me.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"The truth" Perseus replied. I looked down at the file, and my eyes widened.

"This is slave order..." I trailed off, reading the details I wanted to say something, but words couldn't describe how I felt about this. When I finished, Perseus threw another file in front of me, then another, then another.

"I don't believe this..." I breathed.

"Well, I guess it's better you found out like this, rather than being ordered to it yourself." I looked over at him, and I noted the look in his eyes. Softness. I'd seen Perseus act like many things, but soft didn't quite fit. Than, it dawned on me.

"These are fake, aren't they?" I asked. Perseus soft look turned into a confused tilt of his head.

"Faked?"

"There's no way the NYM did these things, this is an attempt to make me commit mutiny, isn't it?" I started ranting at him, and all he did was get up, walk behind me, plant a hand on the back of my head, and pushed it down to the bottom of the report on killing innocent people from a village.

"That is the NYM's seal of approval" He said. "You can fake that these days." He was right. The NYM seal was written by our top scribes. Every report was given to them for the seal. No one except them could write that like that. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"This can't be true" I cried softly. I felt so betrayed and lied to. How could I fight under the banner of people who traded slaves, killed innocent men and women, and took child soldiers? I started to cry softly, and I felt Perseus rub my back with his hand.

"Come on" He grunted. "Stop crying" I couldn't. When I was in the NYM, I felt so righteous and just. Yet, right in front of me, were reports upon reports ABOUT reports of evil ,vile things. I, I, I just couldn't. I let my eyes dry up. I turned to Perseus, putting on one of the hardest, angriest look I could muster.

"Gimme a gun" I growled. "I'm going to kill them all." Perseus smirked. He reached behind the chair, and I felt the cuffs loosen off my wrists. I looked down at them to rub at the red lines on them. I say a pistol in it's holster land on the table in front of me. I turned to Perseus, who was still smiling at me.

"Welcome to the NYFC"

* * *

Perseus led me to a supply room. Inside, was enough to make a trigger happy man have an orgasm. Missile launchers were leaned up against the walls, sub machine guns and assault rifles lined the walls in cases. ammo crates made it difficult to maneuver around the room.

"Holy shit" I stated. It was the only thing I could say. This was impressive. Like, really impressive.

"This is a smaller storeroom" Perseus said, as he picked up a gun, and turned to me.

"10mm sub-machine gun" He stated. "Great for mid-range, but I'd recommend you stay at that range. Kicks like a motherfucker at long distances. I nodded, and Perseus threw it aside, and picked up a shotgun.

"Mossberg 500" He pumped it. "Good for disintegrating your targets, if your into that. But you seem like a more subtle person." He threw it aside as well and picked up an assault rifle.

"AK-67" He informed me. "designed in 2067, like the name states" Steadiest assault rifle in this nuclear wasteland." He threw that aside with the other guns.

"I'd offer you with other guns" He said, as he gestured to the miniguns and missile launchers, but I don't think you want to lug that around on your person all the time. So, what'll it be?" I looked at the pile of weapons he offered me.

"I'll take it" I said. Perseus looked confused.

"What?" I looked at him, then pointed at the pile of weapons.

"All of them"

* * *

Once Perseus had got me my armor and helped me strap my weapons on, we left the storeroom and walked down the opposite way we came.

"Just a question" I said, as we walked in silence.

"Shoot"

"Why is my armor different than the normal soldiers? Isn't that all I am?" Perseus shook his head.

"I gotta feeling your more than that, Annabeth. You'll be more help in this fight than a normal soldier, I can tell." Instead of the generic metal padding on my arms and legs over leather like normal soldiers, my armor consisted of skin tight, but comfortable black leather. I had a thin metal chestplate over my front and back with shoulder pads arching down my arms into a thin line of metal, ending near my wrist. I had a belt with both of my sub-machine guns strapped to my belt. I had the Mossberg and AK-67 strapped on the left and right side of my back, respectively." The armor wasn't bulking either. even the metal chest plate was thing and fitting.

"This makes me look like an assassin." I muttered.

"Oh well" Perseus muttered. Perseus threw the two doors open, and I saw a group of people huddled around a hologram. Off the top of my head, I remembered Hyperion, in his gold plated armor. And the Asian guy, Zhang, as Damasen called him, was there to. Other than that, everyone there I didn't recognize. When Hyperion spotted Perseus, he stood up straight.

" 'Bout time you fucking got here" He shouted, and everyone turned. "I thought you were still in your office whacking it... isn't that our prisoner?"

"Not anymore" Perseus said, pushing us into the center of the group, near a younger looking girl with blonde hair. I knew everyone was staring at me.

"How can you be sure she's not a traitor?" An Italian looking guy called from the corner of the group. Perseus turned to look at him.

"Because I've done this a million times. The hatred she exuded when she learned the truth was real. She's not going back to them anytime soon."

"Well" A girl with spiky black hair called from beside the Italian guy." At least introduce us, Jesus"

"Everyone, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is everyone" They all decided it was best to introduce themselves at the same time. I caught a few names, like Nico was the Italian, Thalia was the other girl I mentioned, Hyperion, Frank Zhang (The guy who nailed me with a rifle), and a few others. Besides that, all I remember was names and hands gesturing to themselves and for a handshake.

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" The other blonde asked. I vaguely remembered what she said she was called, but it escaped me.

"Of course Artemis" Perseus told her. "Sorry for interrupting. Please continue" Artemis turned back to the hologram.

"Like I was saying," She continued. "The fort is very lightly manned from what I could see from my position, although I don't have any schematics or guards postings for inside, but I can only assume that most will be near the slave pen" Slaves. The thought of the men I used to fight for using innocents for their menial tasks pumped me full of anger again.

"Anything we should be wary of?" Nico asked. Artemis clacked away at the keyboard, and the hologram changed to a face a recognized

"That's Krios" I said." One of the commanders of the NYM" Artemis nodded.

"Girl knows her commanders. Krios runs this posts operations personally, which is probably why it's more of a hub of slave trading more than anything. Slaves are dropped off and wait to be picked"

"He needs to die" I growled. Artemis nodded once again.

"One problem though" She said. "Krios has an alarm in his office. Once he hears us blast his front door in, he'll sound it. Only it doesn't warn the troops in the base, it sends a distress signal to the NYM headquarters. Once that happens the NYM will be onto us, and double their forces at every one of our major targets"

"Any way to disable the alarm?" Thalia asked, leaning on the table. Artemis once again typed something into the keyboard, and the schematic changed to the side of the base, where there was a generator.

"This generator supplies power to the base. Once it's destroyed, everything from that alarm to the toilets won't work. Only problem is it's hugging the building, away from the frontal wall around the base."

"Basically" Hyperion cut in. "We need someone to sneak it and fuck it up before we go in guns blazing, or this move on the NYM will be for nothing."

"I agree" Perseus said. "Someone will need to sneak in"

"I'll do it" I said instantly. I just felt like this was what I was supposed to do to help. Disable the generator without alarming the guards. simple, right?

"Are you sue Annabeth?" Perseus asked as he looked toward me. "That's a really dangerous job"

"But someone has to do it, right?" I asked back, he just nodded.

"Alright then" Perseus said. "Lets do this

**fucking titties, long ass chapter! R&R for this stuff!**


	5. Inflitration

**Like I said, no promises on updates. Anyways, I rewrote this chapter 3 times trying to get it the best it could be. This was the best try. Enjoy!**

The first thing I remembered seeing was the street. Not any destroyed street, but a livid one. Cars on the road people talking, traffic being terrible.

_Where am I?_ I did a 360 trying to get my bearings, and I barely recognized where I was, but no one took notice of me, they shoved past me and looped around me, no one paying the retarded looking blonde in the middle of the sidewalk. Thinking quickly, I decided to ask someone on the street.

"Where am I?" I asked the businessman. He looked at me like I was stupid, then rolled his eyes.

"New York, you moron" He said. He made me feel like an even bigger idiot.

"What year?" I replied. He tilted his head.

"2096, why?" My head started to spin.

"No... no reason." He walked away from me, and I stumbled down the street in a daze. How had I gotten here? The last time I could remember anything, I at our outpost near Krios' slave trading post. Now I was transported 200 years into the past? I looked around again, just to make sure this wasn't a bad prank. Everything looked normal. What year had the bombs fallen, again? I couldn't remember. I was deep in thought when I noticed a coffee shop across the street.

_What the hell is a Starbucks?_

I decided to investigate. I stepped inside to see a monstrous line at the register, but my curiosity won over my impatience. I waited, looking at the menu.

_A popular coffee shop, I suppose_. After getting my coffee, I stepped back outside and took a sip. It tasted better than anything I'd ever had before. Although, the only other food I'd ever had was whatever we could salvage that never expired and irradiated everything, so it wasn't hard to be amazing. I walked to my left, towards the only thing I recognized. The Empire State building.

_So that is what it looked like in it's prime_ I was about to make a right when I saw people looking up and pointing. I didn't acknowledge it at first, but pretty soon everyone on the street was looking, including myself. I followed their gaze to the sky, where at least 2 dozen red orbs hurdled towards the city.

"What are those?"

"A light show?"

"A trick of the light?" My stomach dropped when I realized what was happening. 2096. THAT was the year the bombs started to fall. On August 6th. The start of the end. Others started the realize a well.

"There nukes!"

"RUN!" Everyone started panicking. I started to run. Where? I didn't think it mattered. I was dead meat anyway. I pushed around people who were also running randomly. The warheads got closer. People were screaming as loud as they could. I finally decided away from the bombs would be my best bet, running back the way I came. I made it at least a mile past the Starbucks before I heard it. A deafening crack. an explosion. I looked back, and froze in fear Building, cars people, all were being blown every direction. I watched as the wall of death got closer. I couldn't move. There was no point. I felt the heat. It was so hot it could have been the sun that crashed into earth. I heard more explosions in the distance. The wave of death got closer. I heard a women screaming. I felt bad for her, before I realized she was screaming my name.

"ANNABETH!" I didn't turn to look. Both of us were dead anyway.

"ANNABETH!" I knew the voice, but could not place it. Just as the explosion reached me and I felt so much pain it was unbearable, my vision faded.

"ANNABETH..."

...

* * *

I sat boltright up and nearly headbutted Thalia. She was kneeling in front of me. I heard someone screaming again. Then, I realized I was screaming. I clamped my mouth shut, and managed to shut myself up before anyone else got to me. Thalia was watching me with a mix of worry and curiosity.

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly. I felt my arms and my face, reassuring myself that I was okay.

"Yeah" I breathed. I'm okay." Thalia relaxed a bit.

"I was coming to get you and I heard you screaming. Nightmares?" I nodded. "Of what?"

I described my nightmare to Thalia, and she watched me with a look of pity.

"That's terrible." She managed. I nodded. I knew it had been a dream now, obviously. But the pain I felt when it hit me was all to real. I could still feel my limbs aching terribly.

"Are we mobilizing?" I asked, standing up. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, Perseus is addressing the men right now. Lets go" We headed out of my tent and towards the front of our outpost. 100+ men stood at attention as Perseus walked back and forth in front of them.

"Alright Men!" He addressed them. "This is the first step in stopping those tyrannical bastards in the NYM! In the center of that compound is Krios, one of their highest commanders. Do you understand how important this is?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The men replied as one.

"Good!" He shouted. "Now we are having the generator disabled before we kick their asses, so that that pompous supreme commander Kronos doesn't catch wind of this! You with me?"

"YES SIR!"

"GOOD! Now, once you here that generator explode, you load your gun, you grab your balls, and show the NYM bastards the error of their ways! You hear me?"

"SIR!"

"Alright! Get ready, boys! This is the first step! Back to your posts!" As the soldiers dispersed, Perseus approached Thalia and I.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered, shrugging it off. "Are you ready for your part in this?" I nodded, swallowing my fear. Sneak in, disable the generator, and get out, all while not getting caught by my former comrades. Simple enough, right?

"Good" Perseus said. "Let's go see Artemis, she's preparing your gear.

Artemis was near the edge of our outpost, watching the compound. The steel walls the encompassed the place where at least 20 feet tall. She turned to us.

"There you are"She said. She threw me a plastic c4 and a detonator.

"That's your disabling gear" She said.

"Got anything nosier? Maybe a machine gun? Or mortar?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We need an explosion to draw all the guards out and away from the slave pens. I wouldn't put it past them to use slaves as meat shields" I nodded weakly and latched the c4 to my back.

"What my way in?" I asked. She pointed towards the East wall.

"There is a tiny crevice over there" She said. "Small enough for a human girl, but not for all those weapons.

"I'm going in unarmed?"

"Maybe a small pistol with a silencer, but your not fitting all those guns in there" I nodded, now realizing how difficult this was going to be.

"Anything else before I go get myself killed?"

"Yeah," Artemis said, turning to me. "Don't think like that, it distracts you" I didn't reply, I just walked up to the cliff side, and started on my way.

* * *

Things got difficult before I even got to the wall. Searchlights. I wanted to scream. SEARCHLIGHTS. How the fuck was I suppose to get around this. I would have to time this perfectly to make it to the wall. Watching it do another sweep around me, I dashed toward the wall, making it just before he searchlight combed over where I'd been a second before. Sighing in relief, I shimmied against the wall, looking for the crevice. When I found it, I wanted to scream. How the hell was I suppose to fit in there? A human girl? If she was six, maybe. There was no way in hell a twenty-three ear old like me was making it in there.

_Might as well try._ I unhooked the c4 from my back and slid under the wall, my back to the ground, staring up at a million tons of steel. What would happen if this gave way and crushed me in half? I forced the thought away, not wanting to distract myself. I managed to slip through, just barely, however, and I reached back under and grabbed the explosives. I looked around me. At least guard postings was minimal near the generator. I saw only one guard, to my left, that could cause a problem. Thinking quickly, I grabbed my pistol and shot him dead, then rushed over, grabbed his body, ran to the generator, and, to finishing off my swift movements, threw his body behind the generator. Sighing once again in relief, I unlatched the c4 and planted it firmly on the side of the generator. I was abut to walk away when a flashlight illuminated my silhouette on the generators side.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a man demanded. I froze, not saying anything. After all of this, I got caught. Fuck my life.

"This that a c4...?" I knew he had realized what was going on. he turned.

"Sound the alarm! Tell Krios! The NYF..." He didn't finish before I shot him, but the damage had been done, guards turned to look, searchlights did 180's into my direction. Thinking on my feet, I made sure the c4 was planted firmly, sprinting as hard as I could towards the wall, and clicked the detonator

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The generator went up in smoke and flames behind me, the explosion sending me hurdling into the wall. Right before I blacked out, I wanted to laugh at how similar the pain I experienced in my nightmare and the pain I experienced as I smacked lifelessly into the wall.

_I didn't get any coffee this time though... _I blacked out, feeling no more.

**Did I just kill Annabeth? Of course I didn't. This chapter was originally going to be way longer,but whatever, we'll drag it out a bit. R&R!**


	6. Surprise slave

**Sorry for not updating. I was going to on my March Break but I had to go to a funeral across the country the whole week. Anyway, on with Chapter 6!**

The first thing I remember was the ringing. The goddamn ringing. _Can someone answer that phone?_No one did, so I assumed I was supposed. I didn't know where it was, so I reached vaguely around me until my finger touched something large and metallic. a wall, maybe? I decided the phone wasn't worth my time, I felt so weak and exhausted. I could faintly hear voices around me, but they sounded distorted and alien. after a little bit, the sound of gunfire also made it's way to me. When I heard that, my ears decided it was time to allow me to fully hear again. The ringing went away and I could hear all the explosions, the gunfire, the screams as men were cut down on both sides. I remembered where I was now, I was at Krios' slave trade center with the NYFC. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain arched down my spine and through my ribs. I yelped in pain as I nearly blacked out again from the pain. The generator. The explosion. I remembered now. I had been thrown into the wall guarding the base. I lay their in silenced pain, trying not to black out

"How is she?" Someone said as the gunfire died down. I heard the clanking of metal tools, and I felt a sharp needle enter my side. That didn't help. I didn't have the energy to say anything, I just lay their, watching the dirt move in the breeze.

"I don't know." Another voice said. "She looks like she's dead. There is absolutely no way she survived that explosion. That adrenaline I just injected her with should've woken her up. Hate to say it, Perseus, but she's gone" I heard Perseus make a sound between anger, frustration, and sadness, and I found it within myself to move.

"I'm alive" I breathed in the raspiest voice I could manage. "I... I'm okay" No one said anything at first, and I was worried maybe that was in my head, but soon, I heard Perseus laugh.

"Tough SOB, aren't you Annabeth?"

"Impossible," The doctor said.

"Well she's alive, so help her"

"How?''

"What hurts, Annabeth?"

"Everything" I replied quietly.

"Be more specific, dear"

"My back" The doctor shuffled on his knees toward me.

"Tell me when it hurts" He told me. He pressed his hands on my neck, and applied pressure all the way down. When he got to the center of my back and pressed down, it felt like I had been run over by a tank.

"There" I managed through the pain my brain was trying to process. The doctor retracted his arms and dug through his supplies.

"Several of her discs are broken," He mumbled. "She needs immediate treatment" Perseus sighed.

"Annabeth, can you move?" He asked.

"No"

"I'll call some guys over to help you..."

"No! I want to help" The doctor pounced on me very quickly.

"Impossible, you wouldn't be able to walk through the pain, much less survive the recoil of a gunshot either way"

"Do you have any numbing agent?' I asked weakly. There had been several jugs of said agent in the meds crate I delivered to Perseus, unless they had been replaced by the bomb that got me here in the first place.

"I do, do you want me to try that?"

"Do it." I heard Perseus call the soldiers off as the doctor extracted some numbing agent into a syringe.

"Don't move" He ordered. "If I miss the entry into your blood stream, I can do serious damage." I nodded weakly and mentally prepared myself. When the syringe entered my back, I started to cry. I had never been in so much pain in my life. The cold metal made my back to painful jumping jacks, and I felt the earlier injected adrenaline course through me, keeping me awake as the syringe left my back. Slowly, but surely, the pain died down. When I tried to move, I managed to sit up without feeling anything.

"She'll be okay for a couple hours, at least" The doctor said, packing up his supplies. As he left, Perseus threw me my belt with my SMG's. I caught it easily.

"You'll need those." He said quietly. I nodded as I tried to strap in on. Once I had I looked up at Perseus weakly and put my hand up. Smirking, he pulled me up onto my feet. Once he had, however something cracked in my back and I seized forward into Perseus.

"Annabeth!" He tried to straighten me out.

"Don't move me!" I screamed at him, and he stopped pushing me. We sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes, me head buried in his shoulder, our bodies pressed together. I thanked every religions God that he was wearing his metal armor, or this would've been a whole lot more awkward. I felt my back stop seizing up, and I pushed myself off him, standing straight up. He watched me with careful green eyes. If the oceans were not irradiated, I figured they might've looked like his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"My back seized up. Never had that happen with no pain" Perseus just nodded and gestured toward the building.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" We moved toward the building without addressing that awkward hug, which I was grateful for. Once we got inside, the soldiers were already securing the lobby, and the other officers, I guess we're called, were waiting there.

"Holy crap" Thalia said in awe. "Annabeth, we thought you were dead!"

"Well, surprise" I said with a goofy face. "Now, what's the plan." Hyperion pointed to the elevator.

"That leads to the slave pens" He said. "Some of us should go down there."

"I will," Nico said.

"I'll go with you" Frank said. He looked at me. "Maybe you should come Annabeth." I was about to object about not getting to kill Krios myself but my back seized up again in protest to the thought of combat.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" I agreed. Perseus nodded.

"Alright" He said. "Frank, Nico, Annabeth, you guys free all those slaves and kill any NYM soldiers down there protecting the cells. Thalia, Hyperion, and Artemis come with me. We get to find Krios and put a bullet in between his eyes." As the others moved down through the door at the far end of the lobby, I walked slowly to the elevator behind Nico and Frank.

"I appreciate you guys taking me with you" I said through a spasm. Nico smiled.

"I could tell by the way you limped in here you were badly hurt. Don't worry, Frank and I got any body that tries to fuck with us" I nodded and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach it's destination. When it did, however, the first thing I noticed was the smell. I backed up instinctively in an attempt to get away from the repulsive smell.

"Smells like death and hopelessness" Frank muttered. "Let's go." When we walked out, on both sides were at least thirty cells, fifteen on each side. About 35 people were crammed in one. I felt my heart break when a child started to cry.

"This is so sad" I murmured as I looked in one cell to find a man talking to a dead body, pushing it and laughing like he was sharing a joke with his dead friend without noticing he had passed away. One women shied away from the cells gate when I approached. She held a small child in her arms.

"Please" She whispered. "Spare my baby" I tried not to cry as I went down on my knees to be at eye level with her.

"I'm here to save you," I said in a calming voice. "Me and my friends here are with the NYFC. Where's the key?" She shakily pointed down the hall.

"Prison keeper is over there" She said dryly. "Please hurry, Matthew needs water" I hoped she meant her child, and I pointed down the hall towards the office, and Frank and Nico started down the hall. I followed hastily. When we got within fifteen feet of the door, a man stepped out, holding a Latino slave in front of him at gunpoint, a pistol pointed at the slaves temple.

"Move any closer" He whispered. "And I blow this fuckers head off" The Latino slave smiled weakly.

"Hey man, there's no need for this hostility. Just let me go and I'll..." The gun was pressed harder into his temple and he whimpered.

"Shut up!" The guard screamed. "And you three better back the fuck up!" I realized I wouldn't get anywhere threatening him. Slowly, I reached down and pulled both my SMG's out of their holsters, and dropped them.

"Annabeth" Nico warned.

"We're not going to hurt you" I said soothingly. The man laughed.

"Why don't you tell that to your monkeys over there? Sorry toots, not buying it" I made motioned for Frank and Nico to lower their guns. I could tell they did do reluctantly.

"See? We don't have to fight. Just give me your gun and we can escort you out"

"Why do you need my gun?"

"So that our other allies don't suspect you as not a prisoner. You'll have to look the part. As i, not holding that slave at gunpoint"

"She's right, you know" The slave said, but he was once again pressed harder with the gun.

"Just throw it to me and drop the slave." I said. "Then you can go." You could tell he was intensely mauling to over. Suddenly, hedropped the slave and threw me the gun, which I caught with my left hand.

"There" He said. "Can we go?"

"Nope" I said, raising the gun and firing a bullet in between his eyes. The ghostly look of betrayal the last look on his face.

**Hopefully not a bad place to leave off, but it was originally going to be a lot longer. R&R!**


	7. Update

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that updates will be. very limited from here on. The computer was stolen from my house and I have to update from my iPod, like this is. I'll try my best , but I cant promise anything. Bye!


	8. Krios

**I'm lazy, that's my excuse for lack of updates. I'll try to be more frequent. Chapter 7!**

"You didn't have to kill him" Nico said firmly as I lowered my arm.

"Yes I did"

"He surrendered."

"I don't care"

"Why not?"

"We willingly participated in this. Reason enough" I turned to find Nico staring at me, a disappointed look in his eyes. Not trying to look as though I felt guilty, I leaned down and took the key off of the guards body.

"Another thing" Nico said. He turned to the slave and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you again, Leo." Leo smiled brightly.

"You can't kill Leo Valdez!"

"That's not what the field report said"

"Those things are always lying, anyway" The two laughed. I saw Frank eyeing Leo weirdly.

"You smell like shit Leo" He said firmly. Leo shrugged

"Well, I haven't showered for a year and a half, what do you want me too do?" He turned to me. "Ah, my savior! Say, I don't remember you"

"You wouldn't." I said. "I'm new" He smiled.

"Ah, a newbie rescued me!" He turned to Nico. "Losing your touch bud" Nico rolled his eyes. "And what is thy name, savior?"

"Annabeth" I said frankly. He bowed.

"Ah, tis' a pleasure to meet you, Annabeth" He said in a terrible accent, which made me laugh. "I, as I'm sure you've heard, am Leo Valdez."

"Never heard of you" I stated flatly. Leo hung his head. Nico laughed.

"Leo was our best forger" Nico explained. "Give the man a old car and he could turn it into a SMG and 1500 rounds of ammo." Leo shrugged.

"It's a hobby"

"Can we get on with the task at hand?" Frank interrupted, looking irritated. I nodded. Clicking the button on the remote, it opened all the locked cages and freed the slaves inside. they all poured out into a group. Nico stepped. forward.

"Alright!" He said. "Can everyone hear me?" The slaves muttered yes. "Alright, good! I need you all to file into the elevator and follow Frank Zhang" Nico pointed Frank out. "He'll lead you to our camp, where you can get some rest, food, water, and clean yourself! Get a move on" I don't want to sound rude, but I was not about to cram myself into a elevator with all those people who collectively smelled like the nukes that destroyed the world had horse shit in them. I waited with Nico until the elevator came back, and we rode back to the first floor.

"We should go find the others." I said flatly, turning to Nico. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, lets get going" It wasn't hard to find Krios' office. He followed the trail of blood and bodies. That and Hyperion's interrogation voice wasn't that quiet. We found the office, and entered to find Hyperion wailing on a significantly beaten up individual, who I could only assume was Krios.

"Just tell us the damn activation code!" Thalia growled. Krios' head lolled, and his eyes rested on me. He laughed.

"Lieutenant Annabeth Chase" He laughed, as he sat up. " I must say, I never thought you'd show up here" I blinked.

"what are you talking about?" I asked. Krios laughed.

"Well let's disregard General Castellan has put out a reward for your safe return, I'd say it's quite the surprise." I tried not to act surprised.

"He did what?" I asked in shock.

"He's fucking with you" Perseus said flatly. He aimed his gun at Krios' head. "The codes Krios" Krios,however,didn't seem interested.

"How disappointed it will be for Castellan to hear his lo ely lieutenant became his enemy" Perseus cocked the hammer back warningly. Krios laughed.

" I'd love to see that" he sighed. " Oh well" Perseus had clearly had enough. He fired the gun in between Krios' eyes, and the mans head lolled uselessly. I tried. not to be angry. Hyperion,unfortunately, didn't feel the same.

"We didn't get a fucking answer out of him for fuck sake!"

"He wouldn't have given us one anyway!" Perseus snapped angrily. one by one,the others dispersed outside,but I stood there staring at Krios. Some little part of me wanted to believe he'd been lying,but I knew he wasn't. He'd known my name and rank. That was. I fluke.

" Keep obsessing over it and it'll eat you alive." I heard Perseus say behind me. I turned to face him.

"He knew my name, Perseus.I've never met him" Perseus shrugged.

"Still,don't let it get to fucking insane,anyway" I looked back at Krios and let my mind wander. I didn't believe Perseus for a second. I knew Luke was looking for me. To bad he'd never find me. I turned to walk out the door,but a shark pain went through my spine. I yelled out in pain and stumbled forward,causing even more pain to arc through me. Just as I reached Perseus,my vision faded to black,the last thing I saw being Perseus' concerned face.

**Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors,but this was written on my iPod because my computer got stolen. Anyway,R&R!**


End file.
